midnight_castlefandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight Castle Items, Inventory
Items, Inventory & Money Managing these three resources properly makes Midnight Castle a challenging and fun experience, rather than a frustrating one. 'Items' There are several types of Items in Midnight Castle, which can make it difficult to distinguish which one is the subject of a particular discussion. To help minimize the confusion on this Wiki, Items are differentiated in the following way: HOP Items -- These are the Items that need to be collected in the various Hidden Object Puzzles. As is fairly usual with HOP and HOS games, the Player does not get to keep or possess these Items. Below is a sample of some of the HOP Items found in the Broken Carriage Hidden Object Puzzle. Sundial.png|Sundial Knife.png|Knife Butterfly.png|Butterfly Nest.png|Nest Brush.png|Paintbrush Feather.png|Feather 'Inventory' A Player can open the Inventory screen by clicking on the satchel icon on the lower right corner of the screen. There are three Tabs on the Inventory screen, a satchel for Items, a pile of stamps for Stamps and a paw print for Pets. Icon tab items.png|Satchel - Items are stored in this Inventory Tab Icon tab mark.png|Stamps - Stamps, Postcards, and Gifts for a Friend are stored in this Inventory Tab Icon tab pets.png|Pets - Pet Medallions, Pets, and Pet Food are stored in the Pets Tab Inventory Items/Artifacts -- These are the Items that are 'found' upon completing a Hidden Object Puzzle, by opening or otherwise accessing a Zoom Zone, or created using the Crafting function in the Laboratory. These are gathered into the Player Inventory. The Inventory seems to have the Crystal Ball and Wand Items in the first two slots as a default, but otherwise displays Items from least amount collected to most. Be careful navigating the Inventory screens -- it is easy to accidentally sell an Item if one isn't cautious! Stamps (previously Marks) -- Once in a while, in addition to the item 'found' from completing a HOP, a Player will receive a random Stamp. Mark common.png|Plain Stamp Mark uncommon.png|Unusual Stamp Mark rare.png|Rare Stamp Mark unic.png|Unique Stamp Postcard -- More information about Postcards can be found in the Social/Friends section, and in the Pets section. These are gathered when a Player sends a Gift to a friend, and placed in the same Inventory Tab as the Stamps are. Postcard.png|Postcard Gift for a Friend -- Just like Stamps, once in a while, a Gift for a Friend will drop upon completing a HOP. As of right now, there is no use for the Gift for a Friend. They are stored in the same Inventory Tab as Stamps are. Gift.png|Gift for a Friend Money There are two types of money in Midnight Castle. The first one is Gold Coins: Gold Coins can be earned by completing Achievements, Hidden Object Puzzles, sending Airships, and winning at the Game Table; most Items can be sold; both Character and Gnome Quests give Gold Coins; and every five Morphing Flowers collected pays ten Gold Coins as well. Treasure Chests (from Gnome Quests or the ones that Pets can find) often contain Gold Coins. Gold Coins are needed to place bets at the Game Table and for crafting Items in the Laboratory. The second type of money in Midnight Castle is Diamonds: Diamonds are more powerful in Midnight Castle, so they are a bit rarer to acquire. It is possible to gain Diamonds on the Fortune Wheel, from Treasure Chests, very rarely from collecting Morphing Flowers, and for some Achievements. Diamonds can be used to purchase rare Pet Eggs, needed Items to open Zoom Zones and for crafting in the Laboratory; bypass timers on Hidden Object Puzzles, the Airship, the Fortune Wheel, and the Game Table. Both Gold Coins and Diamonds can be purchased in game by clicking on the plus sign to the right of the total Gold Coins and Diamonds on the main Player screen.